Desolation
by Oxiemoron
Summary: Clare is fighting an awkakened being. Will Raki be able to save her? The deserted Claymores are on a hunt for Isley. THey have already destroyed Priscilla


Desolation

Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore and any references to copyrighted material to any living, dead, person or object or creature is coincidence.

**Summary: It has been seven years since Raki saw Clare. RakixClare!**

**Warning: I like to POV change there will be a heads up.**

RPOV

I heard a commotion in a clearing ahead of me. I sensed a massive amount of Yoki being released. And a small presence of Yoki was ahead also. I sprinted through the forest. Unsheathing my great sword as I ran. It had been a gift from Isley. He had trained me over the past seven years to become the warrior I am today. I would do anything to make sure I could protect Clare.

I had traveled to the "outer world" in search of power. I knew it was selfish but I had to become stronger. The Yoki concentration skyrocketed. It must have been an awakened being. The creature with the smaller Yoki was doomed. I heard the clash before I saw it. I rounded a tree and saw a Claymore that had just blocked an attack by a snake woman with long vicious arms. She had strange bat-like wings on her back.

The Awakened Being tried to bite the Claymore but she deftly jumped back. I took this moment to charge. The viper woman turned around to strike me. Her talons came soaring in to cut me into shreds. She yelled in surprise when I appeared behind her and took her right arm off. Her tail reacted violently and tried to squish me. I raised my great sword and blocked the strike. A fierce grin grew on my face as I flung the tail backwards.

**CPOV**

_Who was this young man? _He was fast and strong. Yet I detected no Yoma in him. He was…human. To think a human could pick a fight with an awakened being and live for even a few seconds was staggering. But, not only that he had also blocked its attacks. And overpowered the awakened being. Not an easy task considering it was the former number 4. My party was back in the caves a few miles to the south. They were waiting for me to return from my scouting expedition. The truth was I needed some alone time. I watched with rapt attention as the man seemed to quiver and disappear. He reappeared and cut the snake women's tail off. She screeched in pain and cursed.

"Damn you human! I will enjoy eating your guts!" With a ferocious lunge she tried clawing his chest with her remaining arm.

His great sword came up lightning fast and parried the blow. But his feet were not planted firmly in the ground and his weight could not contend with the force of the attack. So he was sent flying through the air. I could have sworn I saw a grin on his face as the viper woman flew after him. He executed a half back flip so he was flying feet first into the forest. His knees bent in preparation for an impact.

_An impact for what? _My question was soon answered as his feet collided with a tree trunk. The tree in question bent wildly as it sought to dispel the sudden pressure forced upon it. Then without warning he relaxed a bit and the tree snapped back to its original shape, as it reached the apex he kicked off to add more power to the spring. The force tore the tree out of the ground. He became invisible with the pure speed of the move. I saw a bright gleam behind the awakened being.

_What was that? He didn't even hit her! _The viper women roared and turned trying to kill the man. Then a fountain of purple blood erupted as the man held up his stained sword. The two pieces of quivering awakened being fell sloppily to ground. _Impossible! _

"Who are you!? How did you do that? Aren't you human?"

"I never thought I would hear that voice again." His own voice sounded familiar…yet different. The man then turned revealing his face to me. _Raki!_

"Raki! I thought you had died!"

"Well its good to know you cared."

Before I could stop myself I ran to Raki, taking him into a hug. I felt him grinning. He was so tall now. The top of my head came up to the top of his chest.

"I have looked for so long to find you. I killed Priscilla and we are hunting Isley."

"Um Clare, I don't think that is such a good idea. He is way stronger than Priscilla was. And well, he sorta saved my life and trained me." I felt as if someone had stabbed me in the heart.

"So what exactly are you Raki?"

"Wow, that's a little blunt don'tcha think?"

"Raki! Just tell me you are still human!"

"Yes Clare, I am still human. In a manner of speaking." _He was trying to infuriate me now I just knew it! _

"Before you explode, I will explain." Raki took in a deep breath as if to prepare for an onslaught.

"I went to the Outer World Clare. I met the dragons and they trained me and gave me my sword. It is similar to your claymore, indestructible." I felt a lump form in my throat as I struggled to answer.

"I…so in what ways are you 'human. In a manner of speaking'?"

RPOV

I thought hard about that question. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Clare. I am part dragon…" I let her have a moment to let this information sink in. She was unresponsive.

"We half-dragons are strong, we can protect ourselves. You don't have to-" a small fist smashed into my nose breaking it. Blood poured freely down my chin. I looked down to see Clare. She as pissed. Her eyebrows were bunched up and her face contorted with anger.

"How could you do that Raki?" Her voice was a soft whisper. I felt my nose re-align itself and the blood stopped. I wiped the remaining blood away then spoke.

"I'm sorry Clare. But, it isn't like being a Claymore. I won't change into a dragon at any moment. I am at peace with my other half." Before I could dish out any more condolences she latched her face onto mine. She was warm pressing up against me. Her tongue crashed into mine.

I didn't even notice the crowd of Claymores cheering behind us. After we stopped to catch our breath I looked around. _Shit. _In the clearing stood Miria, Deneve, Cynthia, Helen, Tabitha, Uma, and Miata. _Man it is going to be a long day._


End file.
